One Step At a Time
by Bella Watson-Holmes
Summary: John finds himself falling in love with one Sherlock Holmes, So what happens when he admits his feelings to the consulting detective? (Johnlock)
1. Ch 1: Home For Christmas

**Chapter One:**

**Home For Christmas**

John had to cancel his plans with his now ex-girlfriend, Janet, and that hadn't gone so well. He sat in his chair reading a book when Sherlock got home, he put the book down and turned his head looking at consulting detective whom was looking around.

"Oh, hi." John said when he got no response he asked, "You all right?"

The brunette started to walk away. "Hope you didn't mess up my sock index this time."

John turned his head away and let out a sigh, rubbing his forehead. He couldn't believe that he was home on Christmas night after a break up with his latest girlfriend all because he needed to stay with Sherlock. He was starting to think everyone was right, that he liked Sherlock as more than a friend but he wasn't gay or, at least, that's what he was telling himself every time someone suggested the idea of him and Sherlock together. He got out of his chair and started towards his bedroom but stopped when he thought of checking on Sherlock.

He walked down the small hallway leading to the brunette's room and peeked in to see the detective playing his violin. The blond stood there for some time, just watching the other play with elegance. Eventually he started to admire the consulting detective's figure and how he moved when he played the music. The blond started to realise he was thinking of Sherlock in a romantic way, so he walked away without saying a word to the brunette and hurried to his room.

John remembered back to when they first met Irene and how he had felt jealous when he found her standing in front of Sherlock naked. He wouldn't have admit it then, but he did actually have feelings for his flat mate; he was falling for his friend whom didn't show many feelings but wasn't as heartless as he seemed. John had been feeling different about Sherlock for a while but hadn't thought much of it really, just figured he was lonely since he couldn't hold a decent relationship for long.

"This can't be happening, I am probably just that lonely… yeah, just lonely." John told himself, denying everything.

He stripped down to his pants and army t-shirt, lying in bed trying to think of someone naked besides Sherlock. He closed his eyes drifting into sleep slowly as he started to relax.

_John woke up to footsteps at his door and looked to see that it was his flat mate Sherlock so he sat up, "Sherlock, what you doing here?"_

"_I'm here to see you." Said the deep baritone voice._

"_It's two am shouldn't you be asleep."_

"_I can't sleep." The detective sat next to the doctor. "And seems you're up."_

"_Yeah." The blond said nervously. He looked into the brunette eyes and something was different but he couldn't figure what. When the other put his hand on John's cheek he froze as the other leaned in slowly and placed his lips against the blonds. He gave into the kiss and got on his knees moving closer to the other as he entangled his hand into the others curls. The brunette wrapped an arm around the blonds waists bring him as close as he could, the blond moaned softly as he was pulled on the consulting detective lap. Both pulled away and they made eye contact._

"_I want you."_

John opened his eyes jolting up looking around realizing it was only a dream he felt his heart racing. He checked the time and it was almost twelve, he had just dreamed of kissing his flat mate.

"Damn it." He whispered. "I can't fall in love with Sherlock." He put his knees against his chest wrapping his arms around them resting his chin on top of his knees. "Lord, help me, I like my flat mate."

He couldn't stop denying it but Sherlock would never go for a relationship with John because he didn't care for them and he showed no interest in anything that was related to a relationship. He started to relax again as his heart rate went back to normal. He didn't need dreams of his flat mate, it just made things completely awkward around Sherlock and the brunette wouldn't know why either. He laid back in bed and drifted off to sleep, hoping he wouldn't dream of Sherlock again.

* * *

_**"Home For Christmas" by Nsync**_

**Yes i was listening to Christmas music in September actually i have been since July but i had an idea for a story where the chapters are based on a songs i have heard or even my friend has heard..even the title is a song i have listen to one too many times.**


	2. Ch 2: Kiss Me At Midnight

**Chapter Two**

**Kiss me at Midnight**

John was sitting across from Mrs. Hudson after coming home to find someone had tied her up while waiting for Sherlock to get back and hand over the phone that Irene sent him. Instead, he had been thrown out a window by Sherlock.

"John, dear, you need to relax I am fine." She said just a bit shaky still.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Something on your mind, dear? What is it?"

John looked at her, "It's nothing."

"Dear, it's always something."

"Just debating whether to tell someone how I feel or not." He told her.

"Take the chance, maybe the person feels the same way." She said as Sherlock walked into Mrs. Hudson's kitchen.

John looked at Sherlock ,** "**She'll have to sleep upstairs in our flat tonight. We need to look after her."

"No." Mrs. Hudson said.

"Nonsense, she's fine."

"No, she's not! Look at her! She's got to take some time away from Baker Street. She can go and stay with her sister." John said looking at his landlady. "Doctor's orders."

"Don't be absurd"

"She's in shock, for God's sake, and all over some bloody stupid camera phone! Where is it, anyway?"

"Safest place I know."

Mrs. Hudson pulled a phone out of her blouse and John looked at her shocked just a bit. He let out a sigh in disbelief. She handed Sherlock the phone and he put it in his coat before putting his arm around Mrs. Hudson.

"You left it in the pocket of your second best dressing gown, you clod. I managed to sneak it out when they thought I was having a cry."

"Thank you. Shame on you, John Watson!"

"Shame on _me_?" John asked.

"Mrs. Hudson, leave Baker Street? England would fall!" he said putting his arm around her. John smiled at them, he couldn't believe that people thought Sherlock was cold and a freak but he wasn't and John knew who he was. Sherlock left a short time later after they got back up to their flat. John sat in his room thinking about what Irene said when they had met at an abandon building earlier in the day.

"_He will outlive God trying to have the last word." John said._

"_Does that make me special?" Irene asked._

"_I don't know, maybe."_

"_Are you jealous?"_

_John instantly got defensive, "We're not a couple."_

"_Yes, you are." She was typing into her phone. "There. __**I'm not dead. Let's have dinner**__."_

"_Who the hell knows about Sherlock Holmes, but... for the record, if anyone out there still cares — I'm not actually gay."_

"_Well, I am. Look at us both."_

John paced his room thinking of if he should tell Sherlock his feelings, but he risked losing his best friend. He logged onto his blog trying to type out their recent case but he couldn't, he kept picturing his first dream of Sherlock. He wanted to tell Sherlock but he was conflicted about telling the consulting detective the truth even though he knew at some point Sherlock would figure it out. He sat in front of his laptop for a while before he heard the brunette come back into the flat. He closed his laptop and went downstairs seeing Sherlock in the living room playing his violin as he walked in.

For a bit he looked at Sherlock, how he played the violin, remembering one of his dreams he had over the last week. He wanted to pull the brunette into the kiss, but suppressed the urge since he wasn't even sure he could tell Sherlock how he felt in the first place. Well, at least at the moment he wasn't sure about telling him. He took a deep breath, thinking of what to say.

"So, where's the phone?" John asked.

"Some place where nobody will look."

"So Irene's alive, how do we feel about that?" He asked, getting no response, "Do you think you will see her again?" He still didn't get a response.

He let out a sigh, sitting down and listening to the music, almost tuning the world out. He was deep in thought when the music stopped he got up to go to his room when he stopped to see Sherlock typing out a text message. He started to wonder who he was texting, it was probably Irene and the jealousy was almost becoming too much to handle. He couldn't stand the idea of Sherlock having feelings for her, not that he showed it and since John didn't know if the brunette was Bi or Gay.. maybe even neither he could only guess that Sherlock had feelings for the woman.

John wasn't even aware of it but he walked towards the brunette who looked out the window. The blond stopped, about to walk away but chose not to, he better just do it now or never find out if Sherlock cared for him as more than a friend. The brunette looked at him confused and about to ask something but before he could the other quickly got up the nerve to pull him into a kiss. The taller of the two stood, surprised, not have foreseen this coming and it struck midnight as the blonde kissed his flat mate. The blond pulled away as his heart raced he step back as the brunette looked away and sent the text message before looking back at his flat mate John whom had walked over to his chair sitting down.

* * *

**Kiss Me At Midnight By Nsync**

**I think was listening to Nsync too much well now i am stuck on kids music from my childhood.**


End file.
